


Together at Last

by st_r_trk_fangasm



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pon Farr, Semi-Public Sex, Vulcan Mind Melds, match maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_r_trk_fangasm/pseuds/st_r_trk_fangasm
Summary: James and Spock are stuck on an island during Pon Farr. Fuck him or let him die?





	Together at Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, smutty, pon farr thing in the mirrorverse. It was more complex in my head, but I only had today to write it so here it is. Enjoy.
> 
> *Italics are telepathic dialogue.

It had been 3 days without a word from the ship. James T Kirk scowled at the functioning communicator in his hand, silently swearing painful death upon the conspirators behind this. He'd done so aloud for two days straight. Not a peep.

Spock groaned obscenely from where he was tied to the tree only a few feet away. James didn't want to look at him. Although he couldn't fault the man for their situation, Spock had still betrayed him. Spock was supposed to be his trusty right hand man, his rock, his -dare he even admit- friend. He was not supposed to be his weakness. He was not supposed to demand his submission to a sexual escapade where their minds join in some vulcan cerebral trip!

James seethed for days, contemplating over and over again. What was he supposed to do? This was unacceptable! Sure Spock didn't look fond of telling him about vulcan biology and explaining a simply as possible that he would die without a good fucking session that included a bonding of minds, but that wasn't enough for James. This captain would not lower himself to such a degree as to permanently attach himself to someone. It would not only be foolish, but unbearable to know he belonged to someone. No one could own him, especially not one whom he knew could take his very soul from him, his mind, and his body…

No, James T Kirk would let Spock die before that happened.

Spock let out a whimper. James still refused to look at him. This vulcan was not the man James knew. The proud vulcan was gone, leaving a sad and rather primal being behind. Upon landing the first day and realizing their fate, Spock had come forth about his condition and offered to die. So James tied him up, the vulcan didn't even flinch as he allowed James to bind him. James had tried to talk to him again, to come up with a plan, to find alternatives, but Spock was less than helpful. James was disgusted with him. The vulcan was in a fog, unable to come up with any solutions, but eerily would ask for affection. He'd asked for a human kiss the first time, now it was mostly vulcan slang for devouring flesh, which James had to admit, vulcans made it sound pretty disgusting.

James thought back upon the first symptoms, the first sign that Spock was going mad. Spock had beaten a crewman within an inch of his life, something James had never seen his first officer do. Spock never got his hands dirty. He used the antagonizer or used his strength to shove rebels into the booth. Vulcans disliked touching other beings. It was invasive not only to the one they touch, but to them as well. James had let this go, wondering off handily if the crewman had gotten under Spock's skin somehow. He had asked Spock about it, but his vulcan seemed almost apologetic. His bursts of anger were suspicious and quite costly to equipment, which is why, as the captain, James turned the ship around to seek medical aid for him. Spock was losing control and James needed that remedied. McCoy had 'special orders' from the planet to deliver them both to a healer there. Thus far, there was no healer and without a response from the ship, James was hard pressed to suspect the good doctor. He didn't know what McCoy gained from this treason, but if he was the mastermind behind this, he would pay dearly for Spock's death.

"James, James please…" Spock called out, his voice raspy. James picked up the apple from the fruit basket he'd found in the small hut and bit into it. Spock had refused food and the best he could do was pour water into his mouth whenever he was weak enough not to snap at him. The crunching of the fruit unfortunately didn't drown out Spock's cries.

"Shut up!" he growled out. He should move far from the vulcan and plan ahead without him. The water was barely keeping him alive, this vulcan ailment eating away at him. There was enough for James to eat in the hut and he could easily make another shelter, or he could take a risk and take the tricorder and modify it to find other electronic sources to steer him to civilization. He refused to die here.

Spock was panting loudly.

James chucked the apple core into the water angrily. He cursed himself for being sentimental, for wanting to stay by his side, to at least give Spock something, to maybe hope that it wouldn't end the way Spock said it would.

"I will die, captain. It was eminent," Spock had said after James had tempered his anger and let his mind start to really think about their situation. "I cannot ask this of you. I always knew."

Yeah, Spock knew. He knew James T Kirk would never surrender himself to this life, to being bound. Thus, Spock resigned himself to die.

"J-James…" he call, barely a whisper now, James went to him. 

"Spock?" James stood in front of the weakened man, not daring to touch him, but terrified that this might be the last he'd see of him.

"…please…" he begged. James gave a heavy sigh through his nose and looked Spock dead in the eye. They were so dark, heavy lidded, soft and captivating… "James, never and… always…"

"Spock, you're- I'll always be…" James choked, putting a hand on his clothed shoulder to centre himself again. "I can't let you die like this…"

"James…" was all Spock could whisper. He spoke his name like a sinful prayer. Days ago, it would have disgusted James, but now, he couldn't bring himself to care. "James…" These were his dying words, a name, the name of the man who refused him his life. James chuckled, thinking bitterly of the old romances of Earth. How humans had given life and limb for another person, committed entirely through wedded vows. Some legends of their love being eternal, but what would a vulcan say to this? Humans couldn't compare to the depth in which vulcans felt. On the surface, they show nothing, but within, they are so attached to their mates that when one was in danger, the other would feel it, sense it. They would know when their mate needed them. They knew when it was time, and they would go to them without question, without hesitation. They kept each other safe and so when it was time, there was at least this peace of mind, this assurance, that they would be cared for, that they were not alone. That they would never suffer such a thing alone. "James…"

"Spock…" James breathed out, head lowering to Spock's. It was a fair well. James didn't want him to be alone. He knew loneliness and knew it would come again like a tidal wave the moment that Spock slipped away. He felt his shoulders shaking with dread. Their foreheads touched and James rocked gently as Spock continued to mutter nonsense. No, not nonsense, but vulcan words. They sounded endearing enough for James to smile at.

"… thought you thoughts…" 

James felt it, the mindmeld connecting them. he jolted in panic, tried to step away, angered by his own emotional stupidity, but Spock held fast. the vulcan was desperate; starving for him and James had no control over this experience. His body remained ever still while his mind was struggling to stay afloat. Spock was invading him, suffocating his thoughts and struggling to find direction.

Spock! Spo- James was crying out in his mind, the waves of Spock's thoughts striking him down. Spock! James continued his please, and suddenly was struck a hard blow. James could do nothing. It was the white noise and blinding light, the end of it all.

No. No, it wasn't the end. James could hear the waves rolling onto the shore again. Slowly, reality was setting into place and he was aware of his body again. He was breathing, holding onto the fabric of Spock's jacket, smelling the sweat from them both, their breaths, taste the remnants of the apple on his tongue.

"James…" Spock called softly as the humans opened his heavy lidded eyes. James looked into those brown orbs, still dark, but recognizable.

"Spock…" James' voice cracked. He wondered if he'd been screaming aloud. "Spo-"

"You have bonded with me James…" Spock told him. "You have…. me." James wallowed and tried his vocal chords again.

"You're alive?" the captain shook his head, trying to catch up. "Wait… we've bonded? You bonded us?!" The anger was flaring up, the only thing he knew how to feel at the moment.

"You have bonded us, James." Spock wasn't making sense, and yet he sounded better off than James did.

"YOU bonded us, you nitwit!" James growled, not trusting himself to step away just yet. He couldn't even fathom how his legs hadn't given up by now.

"James, you called for me. You reached out to my mind and found the link." Spock was chuckling. It was infuriating.

"No! You mindmelded with me and swamped me!" James yelled angrily. This time, he did push himself away and as expected, he tripped over his own feet and topple onto his hands and knees in the sand. "You are such a fucking asshole!" Spock seemed to go silent now as James breathed heavily. The sand was hot. It was the middle of the day. It was a comfort to know that time had not escaped him too greatly.

"Will you untie me? I am quite sane at this point in time," Spock said, sounding to be in full control again. James looked up at the man and spat in his direction. James kept his head down, trying to find his centre. He felt nauseous and light headed, definitely blaming Spock for those. He swallowed down the bile and spotted some shade. He stood slowly and carefully stepped over to the soft turf there. The shade helped a bit, but he was thirsty. He sat down anyway, leaning against that tree fro support. It felt like heat stroke, something he'd only ever gotten once when he'd been on vacation as a child. This place did remind him of a carefree time.

"Captain, untie me and I will see to your needs," Spock assured. James spared him a glance, but made the effort to raise only one significant finger. "Really captain?" James could almost hear the raised eyebrow.

"You can shut the fuck up. I've been sitting here for 3 days trying to figure a way outta here and… and contemplating your death…" James panted. "… then ya go… and- and bond or whatever?! Go fuck yourself! I shoulda fuckin left you to rot!" James was starting to see spots.

"If you do not release me, you will pass out and we will both die here."

Too late for that, James wanted to say as he laid back.

"JAMES!" Spock shouted. The human flinched and made a second effort to get up.

"Alright! I'm up! You fucking douche canoe!" he grunted as he managed to get onto his feet and steadily make his way over to Spock's tree. He took his dagger from his belt and slashed at one rope. He stopped short of the next one.

"You're hard." James frowned at Spock's crotch.

"It is a side effect of my time. It will recede.. shortly." Spock was looking straight ahead, clearly uncomfortable to be discussing any of his biology at this time.

"Shortly hun?" James drew away and slid down the other side of the tree.

"James?"

"What, no more 'captain'?" James spat. Spock gave a very human sigh.

"Captain," Spock emphasized. "You are dehydrated and-"

"I can get my own water!" James slurred as he got back up, determined to take care of himself. Fuck other people.

"Please, Captain…" Spock implored. James kept walking.

"Nah, you see, that's the kind of talk you had when you were delusional. I ain't testing those waters out-"

"James, you are also aroused."

Jim slowed his steps and checked his crotch. He was hard. 

"Well fuck…" James stood staring in amazement at the tent in his pants.

"Release me," Spock said. James smirked as he looked back at the vulcan.

"Wow, you've got a way with words there Spock." He stood smugly another moment before continuing into the hut. Spock was a bit green at he tip of his ears. Jim grabbed some water and stepped back out of the stuffy hut. He sloshed the water back.

_Do not drink too fast._

James spat out the water, choking and coughing for a few seconds. He looked over at Spock and managed to speak.

"What did you say?"

_Drink slower._

James blinked, hearing Spock clearly, but his mouth wasn't moving.

_We are bonded. I am projecting my thoughts to you._

James stared in awe.

_No fucking way._

_Yes._

"Arg! And I suppose this is you too!" He growled, gesturing to the rod between his legs.

"If so, it is not intentional. It may be a by product of a joint mind. This too will …perhaps…. pass shortly." James glowered at him and took another sip of water.

"You're infuriating."

"Untie me," Spock demanded. James shook his head.

"I've ignored you for days now, Spock. You can go a while longer," James felt the disappointment emanating from the vulcan. He tried to figure out if the bond was becoming stronger, or if he was just starting to notice.

_It is growing, the more you acknowledge it._

"Stop that! No projecting thoughts!" James hissed. "Keep quiet."

_I cannot control it. I must meld with you again to help you establish barriers._

"If you think we're mixing brain matter again, you've got another thing coming!"

"We are exchanging no such thing and it would be beneficial for both of us." Spock said aloud, attempting to appease to James' comfort. "I must meld with you to help our bond settle. At this moment, it is vibrant and desires consummation, but if I can meld us, we can quiet the bond together. We need only to touch our foreheads together again and I can guide you to do as I do; to shield our thoughts from each other. This will ensure our…" 

James blinked, realizing he'd zoned out a little.

"Yeah, yeah then what?" Spock looked him over and continued on.

"This will ensure our professional life does not become complicated with the influx of thoughts shared between us. Of course, like a door, you need only knock to seek attention from the other."

_You need only release me and I will submit to your every wish._

"You fear that I will control you, but a bond does not function thusly."

_I will let you take me. I desire it so._

"Release me."

_You are my superior; do with me as you please._

"I will show you our bond."

"Fuuuuuck…" James groaned quietly, pushing down on his crotch. He knew Spock was projecting with purpose now. James really couldn't fight it when it came down to his sexual appetites. He'd never pictured himself with Spock, never even tried until now. Maybe the superiority complex really did it for him.

"James… I desire you," Spock said. James felt heat rise up in his neck. It was quite telling that Spock could even bring himself to say that aloud. He eyed the vulcan cautiously, but Spock looked sound of mind with a highlight of green creeping over his cheeks.

_How do you desire me?_

"Jesus Christ…" James started to shake, but chuckled at how aroused he was. "And what if I decide to just masturbate in front of you? Just to spite you?"

_I will likely soil myself._

James took another gulp of water and rose, finally removing his vest as he sauntered over to the bound vulcan. James could hear the excited sparks coming from Spock's frequency. The vulcan instinctually thrust forward what little he could from his spot as James untied his sash and popped the bottom of his pants. He pulled down the zipper carefully, the vulcan's erection hard pressed against it. The soaked green rod protruded forward.

"You gonna do it?" James whispered close to his ear. He pulled down his own fly and pulled away just enough to let Spock have a peek.

_You going to cum just from watching me?_

"James!" Spock gasped, just barely holding himself in check.

_I can do the mind games too, Spock. And I'm going to make you cum on demand._

Spock could only whimper in response now. Kirk leaned his head back down onto Spock's. _Touch me!_

"Mmmm, I can see it. I can see what you want… what you need…"

"James! James, please!" Spock was so close. Their bond creating such ecstasy without any physical touch. James wasn't immune to their shared headspace either. His arousal was peaking, but this man had more experience controlling it than Spock did.

_Want me to suck on your fingers?_

_James, please. I beg of thee._

_Yeah, you want me to fuck you too?_

_Have mercy._

_You'll have to suck my dick. You'll lube me up so I can take your perky ass. You like it filthy and rough._

James licked the curve of the vulcan's ear and and felt the man lose it.

_Yeah, cum for me._

Spock did. His erection jutting foreword, spraying semen up like a fountain. 3 strong jets of it hit James' chest and some smattered his chin.

James couldn't describe the noise the vulcan made, but fuck if it wasn't arousing. He took out his dagger and cut the man loose. Spock held onto James, using his neck to hide his face at least for a moment. The captain set him down on the soft turf and pulled down his pants. The vulcan didn't protest, but he was flushed green all over. 

_You gonna take it?_

_Yes._

James removed his own pants and turned to have them in the 69 position. Spock awed at James' cock, tentatively exploring him while James used Spock's cum to lubricate his fingers to fuck Spock open. The vulcan was somewhat easy to stretch open as it was.

_I am in control of my muscles._

_That's where your control went? To your ass?_

_At the moment._

_Suck my cock._

Spock did, making a better effort now that he could understand James' projected imagery more clearly. James withdrew before he could explode into his first officer's mouth. He faced the vulcan head on, pressing his forehead to his again and set about entering him. Spock's mouth opened erotically, silently gasping at the feeling of being filled. James grunted, going in easy on the first slide, then wriggling about until they were set. Spock was holding onto him like a lifeline, curling into the action. They breathed a moment and really looked at each other. Spock's erection poked at his belly again. James smirked.

_Oh I'm gonna give it to you._

James started his thrusts long and hard, Spock bouncing back as he rocked with it. 

_Oh Captain._

_Fuuuck._

James gave up the slow dance and started really pounding him. Spock gave little moans and grunts, their connection spiking their hits of pleasure. 

They were both so into it that they barely felt the energy beams. 

When they landed on the cold pad of the transporter room, James only slowed to be sure of his surroundings. There was the security team, Scotty and McCoy with their weapons raised, although lowering as they realized what they'd just beamed up. The vulcans looked ready to kill though. Spock pulled James down for a open mouthed kiss, their first, but also something to deter anyone from interfering. James' arousal spiked as he picked up the pace to keep fucking Spock into the deck like a rabbit.

No one stopped them. Admittedly, it was unwise to try anyway. James was getting the most wanton piece of ass and Spock had his bondmate. No, they went back into their little headspace and continued to perform. Their unexpected audience backing out of the room as they went on.

"Oh fuck, I'm going fill your ass with cum," James gasped, tilting his head up for air as he kept his fast pace. Spock clenched down, the vulcan ready to unload again.

_Oh James, make me. Make me ejaculate again._

_Don't get greedy little vulcan. You'll cum when I say you cum. And right now, I'm going fuck you until you beg for me to cum inside you. You read me? You have to beg for my cream._

Spock was trembling, trying to sort out his efforts.

_If you cum without my say so, I'll pull out._

_NO!_

Spock clamped down in dread at the idea. James shushed him, slowing his pace and petting the poor vulcan until he relaxed back into it again.

_Be a good vulcan._

James took one of Spock's legs and pushed it back, changing his angle of thrust. Now he was hitting the sweet spot just right and Spock was crying out. James was close.

"Come on, say it. Beg for it," he said, licking his lips.

_Fill me! I want it!_

"Use your tongue mister," James demanded. Spock gave a few more delicious moans as James continued to brush his prostate.

"Spill your seed inside me!" he managed to gasp out. "Fill me with your essence!" James almost snorted at how ridiculous it sounded, but fuck if he wasn't getting what he wanted. The great first officer of the Enterprise, begging to be loaded with his captain's cum in the middle of the transporter room. Fuck, just the idea of his crew seeing him doing it made him really dig it in there.

With a few more thrusts and Spock's wanton noises echoing in the room, James found oblivion. Spock clung hard, clamping down and milking James of all he had to offer. The captain bit below spock's ear, letting only a deep groan escape as his last thrusts were hot and slick in Spock's canal.

_Now! I-_

_Wait. Wait._

Spock bit his lower lip, obeying his bondmate and withholding his release. He gulped and did not protest James withdrawing from his rectum nor did he come close to orgasm again when he saw his bondmate sit up covered in sweat and cum. He may have clenched his ass a little and cause the semen to emerge though.

James was still in their head space and lowered his head back down to Spock's erection. He gave a long lick to the head and dove right down, deep throating the poor vulcan. Spock could not hold out against this.

_Go for it._

_What?_

_Cum in in my mouth._

Well, Spock didn't need to be told again. He grabbed onto James' head, keeping his captain's head down there until he was limp. James groaned.

_You enjoy having your mouth full, Captain?_

_Don't 'captain' me when I have your dick in my mouth_

_Yes, SIr_

James withdrew and looked down at the mess of a first officer he had lying on the transporter pad.

_A sound spanking is in order, but you'd enjoy that too much wouldn't you._

Spock remained silent.

"Come on, let's get showered and we can discuss this-" James began, but Spock finished with a full tongue kissing make-out session. One where they rolled across the pad getting their essence everywhere.

"James, you are my bondmate. I am yours. Let us enjoy the moment. Together at last."


End file.
